weird and cute
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: this is just a few weird and cute moments between the inhabitents of the jade palace that i wrote so people know that i havnt stopped writing just cuz i havnt updated in a while.
1. Chapter 1

**this is just some random little things for those people who have been waiting for my next chapter of whatever story they are reading and waiting for since I havnt updated in a while, also just for something to do lol. **

Crane stood there in the court yard just waiting for something exiting to happen. It was their day off and he had nothing to do. He just sat stood there while everyone else was off having fun, he sighed and let his head fall, his beak almost scripping the ground beneath him it was so long. Right then was when something tackled him from behind, the next thing he knew he was locked in a kiss with the only snake in the whole valley of peace. Well....he did want something to happen. and I'm sure this will give him something to do for quite a while.

* * *

Tigress was in her room when she heard a knock on the door, when she anwered it she was shocked to see a bunch of Tiger lillys in her face and a smiling panda holding them.

* * *

What was most shocking was, why would she do that?, Tigress was always the srtong tough unemotional member of the five, and now she is going all goo goo ga ga over a guy who only said she was pretty, he never said he liked her!!

* * *

It was weird. But hey . If thats the way they wanted it, then so be it. The only problem was, what was the kid gonna look like?

* * *

How could this happen?, he never wanted this?, all he did was drink a little. It finally hit Monkey in the face, "all i did was _drink_ a _little" _he thought to himself out loud wjile smacking himslef in the face.

* * *

poor kid had no idea what he was geting himself into, he had been sent into the kitchen to get a cold cloth for one of the students who had hurt herself, but when he got there what he saw going on between Shifu and his star pupil scarred him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Crane was a sensable guy, but the one thing he couldnt figure out was, how the heck do a praying mantis and a langour monkey who were both male end up having a child!!??

* * *

Who ?

What?

When?

Where?

Why?

How?

It just doesnt make sense, he was carring and compassionate, and he had to go blow everything with just one stupid joke!, Viper had now dumped Crane and moved to a different palace because he was unable to hold his tounge.

* * *

"Finally" Tigress thought to herself as she witnessed the scene in front of her. Crane and Viper were sharing their first kiss, now the only thing left to acomplish was geting her and Po together.

* * *

If you didnt see this comin you better join the club cuz the only one who did was Master Shifu, Po and Monkey were now together and after 3 months of comfusion they were all siting therre at the two masters wedding, like i said, the only one who wasnt confused was Master Shifu.

* * *

"Omg, this has to be the dumbest thing in the world, how does it even work?" Tigress asked "it doesnt have to make sense, love is love" came the respons of Master Oogway as the two watched Po, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis all share their love for each other at once.

* * *

**ok i know, some of them were disturbing some might have been cute, i dunno just tell me what you think. The inspiration for this was no specific story just that i have read many stories like this that do the same thing and decided to give it a try. I'm not the best at spelling and didnt use any special program when i wrot this so please be nice about that. **

**thx 4 reading! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Some more little random short stories .. hope you likey ;) **_

* * *

"What went on in here" was all Crane could think when he walked into Tigress's room to find her something she had asked for, and all he found was a broken bed, and scattered cloths.

* * *

Crane was laying on his back in the middle of the training room floor. He was exhausted, and had been knocked down, he didn't have the energy to get back up. Tigress came over, she stared down at him "what are you doing?"

"nothing, laying here"

Then she did something that surprised Crane. She got down on her belly on top of him, and kissed him full on the lips (beak) , then, layed down next to him and closed her eyes.

* * *

"RAWR!" Po screamed in tigress's face.

"I'm not scared of you Po"

"You shouldn't be"

Tigress raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"It means I love you in dinosaur"

* * *

Monkey passed out on the desk in the living room quarters. Crane walked in and picked up the peice of paper Monkey had been writing on.

It read "Dear Viper ..."

Crane frowned "Monkey, I think we're going to have a problem"

* * *

Po walked outside, he stood at the top of the stairs and groaned. The pain still taking effect from last nights training session.

He felt something push into and latch onto him. He fell down the flight of stairs along with whatever, or whoever i was.

He hit the ground and looked up. Viper was sitting on his belly smiling down at him.

"Well .. That's one way to get me down the stairs"

* * *

Mantis lay on the floor in his room, staring at the ceiling.

Monkey walks in "hey buddy, what cha doin?"

Then, Tigress walked in, she had just gotten out of the shower and walked into _her _room.

"Get out of my room" she said in a dark voice.

"oh snap" said Mantis wide eyed.

* * *

Tigress was sparring with Po. She hit him in the side of the head and knocked him out.

When Po awoke and got up several minutes later, Mantis laughed "HA!, Po, you just got BEAT by a girl!"

Tigress turned around and started beating Mantis. Before you knew it there was Mantis's blood all over, and Tigress was still beating him.

Viper turned to Crane and said "aren't you going to stop her?"

"you would think so" Crane replied blankly.

* * *

**_Ok, I don't know why , but for some reason I got back into this .. I never used to be very proud of this story, along with another one I have written . Though when I read it over one day when I was bored, I realized it's not as bad as I thought it was originally .. I wonder if you guys liked it? .. REVIEW! :P .. c ya ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pants****ed**

"Hahahaha" She laughed, I had no idea what had happened. Just moments ago we were sparring, and now she was laughing at me... Thats when I noticed my pants had hit the floor... Maybe I should start wearing belts like the five?

* * *

**Bold**

Shifu walked down the hall, it wasn't that long after Tai Lung was defeated and he had found inner peace. Also not that long since he had realized how much he had hurt the one person he raised and loved after Tai Lung had left. The one person who was loyal to him even if he never knew it... Until now. He rounded the corner, looked into the little room where she stood, there, in her fighting stance, putting multiple holes in the wall. If he was ever going to make things right with her, he would have to do it now. If was going to do it now, he would have to be bold.

* * *

**Fluff**

Viper loved it when Crane fell asleep and forgot she was still wrapped firmly around him. She snuggled in closer to his feathery chest and sighed. Why did he have to be so darn fluffy?

* * *

**Hung Over**

The Five and the Dragon Warrior woke up that morning, thing is, there was one thing missing. Where on earth was Grand Master Shifu? They all ran down to the training yard to find him, maybe he was out training and forgot about them? But no, when they got there, there he was, hanging upside down by his knees on a horizontally placed pole, probably a good 6 feet off the ground, giggling his brains out. Shifu fell to floor, groaning "ooooww, my heeead" Po turned to the five "so, maybe we should've tried to stop him from going to that club with the other old masters"

* * *

**Pretty**

Viper slithered into her room, where everything was torn apart. Wondering why, she she started to investigate. When she stumbled upon her makeup chest, she found it empty, and of course wondering why, considering Tigress was disgusted by the stuff and all other residents were male, she went out and followed a lipstick stain trailed across the floor. When the trail ended, she saw a black and white blob, which turned around in shock after realizing someone was behind him. Well, all she could think, was that she had to admit, he _did _look pretty.

* * *

**Help**

Laying on the floor, with his arms outstretched in defeat, Shifu realized for the first time... Even he needs some help.

* * *

**Mental Case**

Po walked into the living area of the Jade Palace, the furious five were already there. Although why Tigress's eyes were so red while she swung from the ceiling light he didn't know. That was the day he deemed her insane.

* * *

**Sound**

The sound of her gentle hum as his head lay upon her lap and he drifted to sleep was music to his ears.

* * *

**Grip**

Viper slithered down the up the palace stairs. All the while carrying an exhausted Mantis and not letting him slip from her firm, muscled grip.

* * *

**Blooper**

They were putting on a play, it was the love scene. Crane and Viper were leaning in for their kiss... That's when Po fell from the sky. Both of their lips collided with his cheeks... I mean his "other" cheeks.

* * *

_A/N: I know I should be updating my other stories, but I just had to do another chapter here after reading _"50 snippets" _by **OneCheekyMonkey.** Oh, and that one little story in this chapter_ "pretty"_ was inspired by **EmmyKirk14's** picture on deviantart. BTW, EmmyKirk14, if your reading this, tell me if you liked the small version because if you want me to I will make a longer more detailed story._

_On that note, everyone who read this, I want you to pick your favorite small story and tell me what it is in a review. I will make another story with multiple chapters that takes from these small stories and makes them bigger. _

_Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to _

_**EmmyKirk14**_

_**OneCheekyMonkey**  
_


End file.
